Herds and Flocks
by Epic Cheez
Summary: Everyone knows of the infamous Maximum Ride and her flock. Everyone but Don, another teenage, bird-mutant girl and her herd hundreds of miles away. Only one thing unites them. Their mysterious mission to join one another and save the world.


**Me: Finally, I have a Fanfic that's not Misc...**

**Target: Yeah. Finally.**

**Me: How did you get here? This isn't your story!**

**Target: Heh heh. I snuck in. You left the door open.**

**Me: -_-"**

**Dis is my claimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or da Flock or Itex, Jamie Patterson does. *waves at J Patty* Yeah. We're buds. He just doesn't know about that yet.**

_My eyes trailed over the mountainous horizon ahead as I embraced the breeze from a cliff. I took a deep breath of fresh air at this familiar sight. This had been our first stop after our escape, and it was just as beautiful as how we had left it._

_"Hello, Don. I've been waiting for you," a mechanic voice came from behind me. Reacting automatically, my mahogany wings, yes, wings, unfolded out of my back and my adrenaline began to flow for a fight against Erasers. I turned quickly, expecting a hit. Instead, a figure was standing a good ten feet away. This person was too fuzzy to make out a face, but they appeared to be wearing a trench coat and a fedora. My wings hesitantly returned into my back once I decided they weren't a threat._

_"Who are you?" The person seemed to be a man since when he laughed, his tone had become lower._

_"I'm just an important someone. Anyways, Don, you have a purpose, you and the rest of them," he started. I clenched my fists at the thought of him bringing up my Herd._

_"There's no easy way of saying this, but you have to save the world." I would have burst out giggling in hysterics if he hadn't sounded so serious._

_"How in the hell am I supposed to save the world! If you haven't noticed, it's kind of a big place!" I exclaimed in disbelief. The man didn't move._

_"You have a point," he spoke, his voice becoming more dreamy, "I'll give you a start. Destroy Itex."_

_"Itex? What's Itex?"_

I awoke in a cold sweat, breathing harshly as I sat upright in my bed. After taking a few glances around my room, I realized everything was safe; that it had only been a dream. Sunlight was streaming through the small space between the blinds, so I lifted myself from my mattress and touched my feet to the cold, wooden floor. A knock came from my door.

"Don? Are you coming out to make breakfast?" a small voice from a head with silky white hair asked in the darkness of my room.

I smiled warmly. "Of course, Ghost. I'll be there in a minute, sweetie." Her snow white skin blushed as she closed the door. Ghost was my baby, even though she was ten, six years younger than I. The reason I had been so gracious about her knocking was that she had a habit of just going through the door. No, not opening and closing it behind her. Going **through** the door. Yes, we're a bunch of weird bird-kids with weird skills. Just wait 'til you meet the rest of the Herd.

Yawning, I went out into the hallway to run smack into Ace.

"Woah! Warn a blind guy before you walk into him!" he scolded sarcastically. We both laughed at the joke for a moment, then I ruffled his hair, which was getting harder since he was getting to be taller than me, and turned to go to the kitchen.

As I made my way to the refrigerator, I spotted a sleeping Herd-member at the table.

"Jackal! Wake up! Do you want eggs or pancakes?" Jackal picked his head up in a jolt. I pushed a black, wavy strand of my hair from my face while I awaited his answer.

"Hm? What? Oh, pancakes," he said drowsily. I sighed and pulled out the pancake mix. Don't judge my cooking style. My favorite foods come out of boxes; AKA Oreos. They're amazing. While I flipped pancakes, only one thought scrolled through my mind repeatedly.

'_Destroy Itex.'_

**Me: So let me get this straight; You've kidnapped me now?**

**Target: Yep.**

**Me: Then why are you wearing the electric collar I put on you earlier?**

**Target: ... It makes me feel pretty.**

**Thanks for reading another epic adventure in the life of Epic Cheez. Now review or I'll shock Target.**

**Target: Think of all the good things I've done for you. Please. Think of me. *puppy dog eyes***

**~Cheezy**


End file.
